Stress
by The-Original-Enforcer
Summary: Bulma is under a great deal of stress, cc is about to be transferred over into her name, Vegeta is being Vegeta and Yamcha is being clingy. She's ready to explode, and the question is not if but when and who will be the first victim of Bulmas wrath...
1. Chapter 1

Stress

Disclaimer: I don't own it, so bite me.

This is The Enforcer speaking,

I have written many fics in my time, some good, some bad, some praised, some cursed, but here I go again, I rarely right none AU fics but lately I've had the itch to do so, so here I am, back to writing again, my latest fic, besides this one was The Worlds Smartest, but it doesn't seem to be that big of a hit, not sure why, but oh well, so I'm going to try and redeem my self with this fic.

Summary:

This takes place during the three mysterious years in which, Bulma and Vegeta became a couple and trunks is born.

Bulma is under a great deal of stress, capsule corps. is about to be transferred over into her name, her father has taken a vacation with her mother leaving capsule and everything else all to Bulma, Vegeta is constantly breaking the GR, demanding new bots, eating everything in the house, and other wise being a pain in the ass, to top it off Yamcha is constantly over, hanging off of Bulma and the woman has just about had enough, she's ready to explode, and the question is not if but when and who will be the first victim of Bulmas wrath...

The morning was calm, small birds chirped as they flew amongst the blooming cherry trees, the sun was just rising over the horizon, a thin layer of dew covered the grass, but suddenly all the serenity was broken.

"Woman!"

"Bulma!"

"Ms. Briefs!"

"Gods be damned," Shouted the Blue haired woman as she ran about the house, she had a business meeting at ten, it was already nine, she had papers to sign, people to brown nose...

Bulma scampered around the house looking for her missing heel, trying not to wrinkle her skirt, her jacket only half on, and a cup of jo in one hand.

A phone suddenly started ringing, then her beeper went off.

"What? this had better be important!" The frazzled woman shouted into the receiver as she dialed up the number that beeped her on her cell.

"No, yes, what do you mean the meetings been moved up, who the hell told them they could do that, no, goddamn it, what ever?" Slamming the phone down Bulma put the cell to her ear.

"What do you want Mr. Mandel? Yes, no, I have absolutely no time to speak to some intern at the moment, the blue prints are in the- yes they are I put them in there my self- you moved them? When?"

"Bulma, hey Bulma!" Spinning around while still arguing on the phone Bulma spotted Yamcha standing in the door way. "Hey babe lets go out tonight some time, oh can I come with you to work today, wow you look so tired, maybe you should go back to sleep or something hun."

"Yamcha I'm busy right now, can you not see--No Mr. Mandel no in the file under..." Bulma turned away from Yamcha and continued her search for her shoe.

"Woman, blast you, I need the GR fixed now!" Not even looking up Bulma yelled.

"To hell with you, I can't fix it now, you broke it again, it's your fault you'll have to wait until some time later tonight!"

"But I thought you were going out with me tonight?"

"I never said that."

"Ms. Briefs, the blue prints?"

"Fix it now Woman!"

"Ring, Ring, Ring, Beep, Beep, Beep."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh, FUCK It, SHUT THE HELL UP!" Bulma screamed coming out from under the couch with her shoe in hand; she chucked the coffee cup at Vegeta.

"You can go to hell until I have time to fix the machine," she pointed at Yamcha next, "You take up too much of my time as it is, you clingy sonvabitch," then she rounded on the man on the phone, "You lost 'em you find 'em, you dumb piece of monkey shit, I don't even know why I hired you!"

Slamming the cell shut, she marched over to the other phone, yanked the cord out of the wall grabbing her beeper she threw it in the sink with a loud crash, slung her jacket the rest of the way on, slipped her heel on, and walked out the door, fixing her hair and grabbing her brief case as she went.

Slamming the door shut with a loud bang Bulma shouted.

"Go to Hell, the whole world can just go to hell."

The Enforcer

AN- If you want more, review because I'm tired of writing stuff that doesn't get reviewed, it grows old, so you want more you better say so, the more reviews I get the longer and more frequent the chaps will be.

E-mail at


	2. Blood and Ki

This Is the Enforcer Speaking,

If you don't believe this is how a mechanic or anyone who works on machinery or electrical stuff acts or that similar things happen like happen here then you obviously haven't seen one doing there job…

Stress

Chapter 2

Blood and Ki

The sun had set hours ago, the nights sky held the promise of a frightening storm, the complete opposite of the morning sky. But Bulmas mood was quite the same.

She was late getting home; again, Bulma was beginning to wonder if she even knew what time getting at home on time was anymore.

The GR sat cold and dark, it should have been on and humming, Vegeta had well and truly broken it this time. Sighing, Bulma head towards her workshop, best to get the damn thing back in order or else Vegeta might try training in there back yard again and Bulma shuddered at the thought, it'd taken weeks to repair the damage last time he'd tried that.

Bulma stood precariously on the very top rung of a ladder, legs at an odd angle the upper half of Bulmas body was inside of the GR, the access panel that she'd removed was wedged up there with her. Grease and graphite powder clung to most of her exposed skin.

The scientist gritted her teeth and cursed as she tried to break an unruly bolt, yanking and shoving on the wrench Bulma cursed, the fucking bolt just would not break. Wedging the wrench in place Bulma took a mallet to the handle of it.

"God damn, mother fucking, son-of-a-bitch!" Bulma hurled insults at the machinery as she wailed away, "Just fucking break." The wrench slipped. Bulmas knuckles promptly slammed into some piece of machinery, the mallet hit the ground, Bulma jumped, banging her head on something, tangling her hair on what ever it was she'd just hit her head on, her leg slipped, Bulma felt her self falling and latched onto the edge of the panel, the ladder fell to the ground with a crash.

"Shit." Bulma mumbled as she looked towards the ground, she felt blood trickling down from her hand and ear, she wasn't sure how she'd cut her ear but it stung like a bitch. Well damn, she thought, as she let go. Bulma land with a thud, bending her knees and rolling with the impact, she'd fallen before, it wasn't anything new. If she'd been up high enough to hurt her self if she fell she'd have had a safety harness on.

Bulma looked up just in time to get out of the way of the access panel as it tumbled to the ground. It landed inches away from Bulma. The woman just stood there and stated at it for a minute, it lay half propped up by her tool box. Rage surged through her, Bulma laid into the panel, kicking with her steel toed boot, it flipped over onto the ground, rounding on the GR Bulma proceeded to kick the living shit out of the side of the machine, the whole while hurling curses at it until the anger subsided.

"Woman." Vegetas voice reverberated through the GR, Bulma turned, panting from her exertions.

"What do you want?" She spoke through gritted teeth as she cleaned her hands off on her blue cover alls. Looking up she glared at the Saiyan. Waiting for Vegeta to say something Bulma bent and rummaged through her tool box looking for just the right tool, but she felt eyes boring into her back, it made the spot between her shoulder blades tingle, she'd had enough, she rounded on Vegeta.

"Look Vegeta if you want me to finish this you're going to have to back the fuck off because it's just going to piss me off with you standing over my shoulder breathing down my neck like that, which won't do me, you, or this damn GR any good so say what you have to say and go fuck off." Bulma spoke matter of factly.

"What I want-" Vegetas voice growled across her skin as he closed the distance between them, Bulmas breath caught, her skin burned at the nearness of him, blue Ki washed across Bulma engulfing her like flame. Bulma gasped, she'd never been touched like that by a Ki before let alone one of the universes most powerful. It surrounded her like a warm, breath taking, embrace as feelings of strength, power, and honor flooded her. And deep beneath it all a strong since of sadness, regret and the boiling anger that she always knew was there. The power surged through her veins; it felt as if it belonged, as if it had always belonged, a sigh escaped from between Bulmas lips as she felt herself open up to the Ki and take it in.

Lips closed in around Bulmas bleeding ear, tongue and teeth worked at it, lapping up all that had been spilled, sucking at the wound more blood was drawn out. It was like the tongue that lapped at her ear truly ran across other parts of her body things much lower, much more sensitive. Bulma had never experienced such closeness in her life, no one had ever been allowed to truly steal away her soul and now that's what seemed to be happening.

Suddenly it was gone, replaced by a bone chilling coldness. Hands braced them self on her shoulders shoving her over backwards. Vegeta stood now a few feet away, his face stoic. Then he was gone in the blink of an eye, having never finished his sentence. Having never told her what he had wanted so badly he felt the need to come and pester her while she worked.

Reaching a hand up the woman touched her ear gently, it no longer hurt, what had just happened, what had that been all about and why, why did she feel so alone and cold now…

Turning around with a swallow Bulma knew she still had to get her damn job done. Fighting off the strange sensation of loneliness Bulma got the special tool she needed to finish the job. From out of her tool box Bulma pulled out just what she need… One very large mallet.

"When in doubt, get a bigger Hammer..."

A/N: More shall come soon, this story is driving me nuts, I can't wait to get the rest written, I hope you guys like it too please R&R.

-The Enforcer


	3. Explosions

Stress

This is The Enforcer speaking,

Well in this chapter I changed the exact time and nature of the GR explosion. Other than that, enjoy.

Chapter 3

Explosions

The Gods were at war in the sky. And Bulma was at war on earth…

"Fuck you Yamcha. Fuck. You." Bulmas words were heated. "Yes my schedule really is that busy, and yes you do bother me all the time—How DARE you even suggest I'm cheating on you—Yamcha even if I wanted to cheat on you I don't have the time—Hey, ass hole, just because I'm not sleeping with you doesn't mean I'm sleeping with someone else—Why you sonva-"

Bulmas words were cut short, staggering pain shot through her body, pain like she'd never felt before, as the entire building shook, the lamp flipped over, the line went dead, fear lanced through her, a fear of death, Bulma thought she was dieing, the glass broke out of the windows, her body convulsed up around itself, she didn't even feel it when she hit the ground, the lights went out, Blood, so much blood, bones crunching, snapping like twigs, couldn't breath…Weak, no, can't be weak… no… a picture of her and Yamcha went crashing off a table, Gasping, tears in her eyes Bulma sat up, one word escaped through her lips, "Vegeta."

Her body wasn't broken, or bleeding, it just felt like it, crawling up off the floor Bulma forced her pain ridden body to move, pushing the anguish she felt in to the back ground she headed towards the back door, the closer she got to the door, the more she hurt, but she had to continue.

She didn't know how long it took her; she only knew that finally she was outside, almost blind with pain Bulma grimaced at the rush of cold that hit her, clad only in her briefs and a wife beater, she propelled herself forward out in to the harsh winds of the storm.

Hair whipped across her face, goose flesh covered her arms, the winds howled in her ears, this was a nasty storm and it was only getting nastier by the second.

Shrapnel covered the neatly cut grass, the pouring rain bounced off of it and steam rose off the twisted, still smoldering, metal. Lightening flashed across the sky, illuminating the scarred yard, a second later the rumbling thunder shook Bulma to her bones.

Fear coursed through her body, how could anything have lived through that…

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, her words echoed hallow, bouncing off the remains of the GR, one whole side still stood tall, looking eerily like a ravaged body.

"Goddamnit VEGETA." Bulma yelled even louder. Chilling rain soaked through her cloths, pain had begun to dull her senses, that couldn't be good, but she didn't care. All she cared about at that moment was Vegeta.

Bulma pushed her way through the rubble, then, crying out in pain she fell to the ground. Panting she reached down to her foot, blood poured out onto the grass, her fingers found the offending piece of metal, wrapping them around it Bulma pulled, screaming as the shrapnel came out slowly, tearing the flesh even further.

The shard was about three inches long and had been almost completely buried in her foot. Limpingly, Bulma tore through the rest of the wreckage, burning, scratching and cutting herself further.

"Damn it Vegeta where are you?" Bulma whispered to her self as she fell onto the ground from exhaustion. She couldn't stand against the wind, everything seemed so surreal. Her thoughts ran around and around, where was he, where was he…

Somewhere in the back of the woman's mind she knew if she didn't find him soon they would both die. She couldn't barely lift herself off the grass. That was until she heard a sound.

The sound of shifting rubble.

Turning her head in the direction of the noise the scientist opened her heavy lidded eyes. Her body was too dead from storm and pain to dare to hope. But… first appeared a hand, black, bloody, and then another, as heavy blocks of charred metal, too heavy for Bulma to move, shifted out of the way. Finally inch by bloody inch The Saiyan Prince freed Himself, collapsing on top of the pile of concrete and twisted steel, burns covered his left side, blood poured out of his right side and the center of his chest.

Bulmas heart leapt into her throat and her stomach dropped down to her knees. Launched by a sudden surge of energy Bulma scrambled over to the fallen warrior, pulling him into her lap, she searched for his pulse; it was there, but barely.

Slouching forwards Bulma let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Vegeta suddenly began trying to sit up, mumbling.

"Woman…" Vegeta opened his eyes.

"Don't talk Vegeta, your hurt…real bad." Bulma had a hard time keeping the pain out of her voice.

"This pain is mine." Blood spilled out of the corners of his mouth as he spoke. Bulma opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about when it dawned on her.

"Then I'll share it." Vegeta gave a weak imitation of his usual growl.

"Don't need your help…damn woman." Vegeta smirked and reached up to touch her chin.

Bulma felt the pain melting away into Vegetas finger tips until finally her body was warm and his like ice. Bulma fought the tears that weld up in her; she would not let the warrior see her cry.

Vegeta let out a burst of sarcastic laughter. Bulma jumped in shock at the sudden out burst. Then he was out, she could feel him still breathing but that was the only sign that he wasn't dead.

"Oh you stupid, stubborn, idiot." Bulma sobbed as she held him, his blood covered her. "Alright you bull headed ass, don't die on me…" Finally the first tears slipped down her cheeks, mingling with Vegetas blood and the rain.

Sirens could be heard off in the distance, coming towards CC.

Screeching tires, slamming doors.

The back yard would be the first place they looked seeing as they'd been called out to cc on more than one occasion, Bulmas heart thundered, she didn't know how long Vegeta had, she was doing her best to keep the bleeding stopped but it would only be a matter of time.

Lightning flashed over head, thunder shook the ground, and the shadows seemed to move ever closer.

Bulma sat at the desk in her private lab, foot bandaged and stitched, propped up on a chair, cursing silently to herself, a pile of half fried circuit boards, and a stack of blue prints lay sprawled out before her.

"Its not possible." She whispered to herself, her hands shook as she turned over the board closest to her again.

This one was the source, the patient zero, it caused the explosion. It'd been the last one Bulma had been working on, the one she'd worked on while arguing with Yamcha. Yamcha, who'd been complaining about how Bulma did too much, worked too hard, had been spending all her time repairing and upgrading the GR.

Bulmas eyes wondered over the board, the explosion was her fault. Bulma stood up, screaming, her chair crashed to the ground, she put her hands under the edge of her desk and flipped it over, all the scraps went crashing to the ground. The angry scientist stood there panting, hands balled up in a fist when suddenly her phone rang. Bulma smashed the button and growled out.

"What?" There was a long pause on the other end and then.

"Bulma baby, how are you doing?" It was Yamcha. Bulmas blood boiled. Somehow this was his fault. If he hadn't been such a bothersome pain in the ass…

Bulmas hand shook as she slammed the phone shut, not trusting herself to speak.

She was limping across the grounds heading towards the medical ward when she heard that irritating voice.

"Bulma hun what's wrong?" Yamcha.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." Bulma kept her back to him.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, Bulmas whole body tensed up, she whirled around knocking his hand away.

"Get away from me Yamcha, just get the hell away from me." He voice rose with each word.

"What happened Bulma, what's wrong?" He was trying to sound soothing but it just made Bulma more irate.

"Do you really want to know Yamcha; do you really want to know what's wrong?" Bulma stood inches from his face. "I almost killed Vegeta; he nearly died because of me." Tears threatened to fall. "Everything is wrong Yamcha, including this relationship, it's over Yamcha, we're going no where fast." Stepping back Bulma shook her head. "Just go away."

Turning on her heals she left him, walking away, she didn't look back and he did not follow.

A/N: Well I know its been forever since I updated, enlisting into the Air Force and the such sorta made it hard to keep up with my stories, but I'm back and more wicked than ever. PLEASE R&R I love hearing from my readers.

-The Enforcer


	4. Revelation

Stress

This Is The Enforcer,

Oh my Gods. Has it really been this long? I can't believe it! Well thanks to you Nish I'm going to start cranking out this story again because I truly do love it. Anyone who likes this story should defiantly check out Nish095081, there story All I Want is awesome, plus they are the reason I've started writing on this story again. Thank you so much Nish… Now on with the story!

Revelation

Vegeta looked younger while he slept. The warrior must have been over thirty but he rarely looked over twenty, and asleep he didn't look much over eighteen.

The machinery had been removed from him by now, only the iv and bandages remained. He'd been unconscious for the past three days.

Sitting down in a chair along side of the bed Bulma couldn't help but stare. She watched his bare chest as it rose and fell with his rhythmic breathing. Her eyes ran over the scars that crisscrossed his chest and abs. His ever present frown was absent, replaced by an almost peaceful look, Vegeta, peaceful, surely not.

A new pair of black spandex shorts incased his lower body, leaving very little to the imagination, Bulma wondered what it would be like to run her hands over that chest, to taste each one of those scars, actually see and touch just what was hidden inside those shorts…

Bulma blinked suddenly, snapping out of her trance. She shook her head, what had she been thinking! Such nonsense. But before she could finish berating herself, Vegeta stirred. At first it was just his head, moving from side to side, then his arms moved, pushing himself up, slowly, almost painfully, his knees bent, then gradually his eyes opened.

Deep onyx pierced bright aquamarine. There was a pause, Bulmas breath caught in her chest.

"Woman." Then it was gone, rapidly. A rush of coldness overtook the heat that had built inside her chest and Bulma froze. How could she tell Vegeta, it was her fault, how? He was going to kill her.

He narrowed his eyes. Bulma swallowed a lump in her throat, she felt her eyes begin to burn again. Oh please, please don't let me cry, she prayed, not in front of him. She knew he would see it as a weakness and use it against her and right at that moment she didn't feel up to defending herself.

"What are you afraid of?" Vegetas gruff voice startled her out of her thoughts. Vegeta slide his legs over the edge of the bed while ripping out his iv.

"Are you afraid of me?" The prince smirked, sliding gently to the floor, bandages trailing.

Bulma frowned, "Fuck you." She'd be damned if she let Vegeta push her around scared or no.

"You're never this afraid when you're around me woman, something is different, what has you so terrified?" Bulma couldn't conceal the wave of guilt.

"Because, Vegeta," Bulma stopped dead in her tracks, why did it upset her so much to see the prince injured, almost killed, she hated the bastard right? Looking up at Vegeta Bulma felt her mouth go dry. She didn't know what to make of the look on his face, the way his eyes bore down on her, as if that by will alone he'd force an answer out of her.

Bulma thought about it for a second, Yamcha had been right, Bulma had been spending more and more time with Vegeta, doing things for Vegeta, at that moment Bulma realized, everyone had seen it, except her, Yamcha had been jealous.

She was too close, inches maybe, away from the warrior. Memories ran through Bulmas head, late night dinners with the prince, midnight conversations out on the deck, all the arguments, they'd had plenty of those…

Bulmas eyes grew wide, perhaps this was why she hadn't moved forward with her relationship with Yamcha. Subconscious feelings for the Prince. No way. Bulma shook her head forcefully and stood up quickly. This was sooo not happening. Taking a step back Bulma stared at Vegeta.

"What wrong with you woman, I smell…" His voice trailed off, those dark eyes grew wide, something changed in the way he held his body, Bulma stepped back slowly as Vegeta advanced on her.

"What do you smell?" Bulmas voice was but a whisper. She kept moving backwards as Vegeta moved forward until her back hit the wall and Vegeta hovered so close to her that Bulma could feel his heat against her.

"I smell…" He sniffed around her neck on both sides, placing a hand on either side of her body. His nose tickled against her, he breathed into her hair, "Lust." His breath ruffled her hair, sent chills down her spine. Bulma openly shuddered.

Vegeta grabbed her wrists, pinning her arms above her head he pressed his body against hers. Face still in the curve of her neck.

"It breathes out of your skin, like perfume woman, such a strong scent, and it's for me." He stuck his nose in the nape of her neck, Bulma felt him sigh, his body relaxing against hers. Bulmas breathe caught in her throat. Suddenly his hands tightened painfully around her wrists.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me woman, none." He growled shoved himself away from her. "You're only human, you're kind could never satisfy me." Turning on his heels he marched out of the med bay.

Bulma slid down the wall until she sat on the floor, shaking, she looked at her wrists, bruises were already blossoming on them.

A/N- Well I hope this was long enough. R&R if you please, and please do. I love to hear what people have to say.


	5. Choices

Stress

Disclaimer- I don't own it.

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I am sooooooooooo sorry this took so long to finish. I've had work, school, and major writers block. I can only hope this lives up to your expectations.

Thank you all for the reviews, it makes me feel so great to here from all of you. And many, many thanks to Nish for all her help! Check out her stories, there great!

Thanks also go everyone who reviewed, next chap I'll write individual replies to everyone who reviews so review away. I love you guys for all the awesome reviews and flattering words now…

On To The Story

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Steam rose up slowly from all around her lithe form as water fell in a gentle rain. It soaked her hair, ran in rivulets down her neck, shoulders and back. Drops came off the tip of her nose in a slow, steady, rhythm.

The water hid the tears that leaked out of her eyes, masking her weakness from the world. The shower was the only place she allowed her self to cry. The only place nobody else would see her.

Marring her perfect skin were deep bruises in shades of blue, black, red and purple.

As soon as she'd gathered herself up off the floor Bulma had rushed into the bathroom, terrified anyone would see the few tears that had defied her and run down her cheeks. Not that any of her family would notice though, her mom was a tad bit air headed and her dad just didn't notice much out side of his laboratory.

Bulma had come to a realization, one that shook her to the bones. When Vegeta had her trapped against the wall, she hadn't been afraid for her life, no, she'd been too distracted by the way he was looking at her, like he wanted to eat her alive and she'd enjoy every minute of it. She'd been too caught up in the way he smelled, like sweet spice and incense with an underling sent that was all male.

When she should have been begging for her life she felt her body tighten in response to his closeness, her breath had caught not in terror but lust as he pressed the line of his body to hers, the tickle of his breath on her neck made her knees weak.

Her body shook as she thought about it…she would have given herself to him right then and there without a second thought.

But he'd pushed her away, insulted her and left her lying on the ground with only her bruises as a reminder it ever happened.

How could she love a murderer? It didn't matter anyways, as soon as she told him it was her fault he'd been blown up it'd all be over. He'd either kill her and then Goku would kill him or he'd think she was an even bigger piece of shit than he already thought she was and never want anything to do with her ever again.

Why did she always fall for the wrong guy?

Bulma stayed in the shower until she was as pink as a chicken before she crawled out of the bathroom. Dressing in the coolest, softest pair of pajama pants and tank that she own she headed up to her second favorite retreat, second only to the shower because Vegeta tended to frequent the same area but amazingly left her alone when he found her up there.

The roof.

The stars were bright in the moonless sky. Bulma lay on her back picking out various constellations, a pastime that she found oddly relaxing.

She kept trying to figure it out. When had Vegeta gone from annoying, murderer to…to…whatever the hell he was now…

"Shit!" Bulma cursed bolting upright; bending a knee she put her forehead on it. What the hell was she going to do?

If things didn't hit the fan when she told him about the explosion, which wasn't very likely, where did she go from there? Could she ignore this longing in her heart? She all but knew Vegeta couldn't possibly love her. Did he even understand a concept such as love? She doubted it.

Next time she saw him she was going to tell him, she'd figured that out in the shower, she just didn't know when that would be. No one had seen hide nor hair of him since he left the med bay. Thank god no one had been monitoring the security cameras when the incident happened; Bulma had promptly disposed of those tapes.

Bulma was snapped out of her musings by a single thought…she wasn't alone.

Turning around horror movie slow her eyes came to rest on the still half naked figure of Vegeta, the bandages were gone but she could see the lingering traces of wounds barely healed crisscrossing his chest and abdomen.

With the stars as a back drop he looked every bit a Prince. But not her Prince, never her Prince…

"Vegeta."

"Woman."

The quite acknowledgment of each other hung thick in the air. Normally this was where he would either go to the other side of the roof, far away, or leave all together. Neither of these things happened though.

The Prince calmly strode over to Bulma and chose to roost next to her instead.

His eyes wondered among the stars. The woman followed his gaze out into the heavens and she silently wondered what he was looking for. The sky reflected itself in his eyes as he sat unblinking.

"Stop eyeballing me woman." Vegetas voice was oddly soft. "If you have something to say, say it."

Her heart stopped and her stomach dropped. He knew, some how he knew. Sweat broke out along her spine. Oh god, oh god. Her thoughts ran around in circles.

Closing her eyes she took a series of deep breaths. She could do this. She had to do it.

The woman didn't open her eyes as she spoke what were quite possibly her last words.

"It was me," She took another deep breath. "I am the reason the GR exploded. Not you, not anyone else. I was too caught up in my own personal shit that I put you in danger…I almost killed you."

Vegeta chuckled softly. A chill ran up Bulmas spine. Bowing her head the woman was prepared to except her fate.

With a growl Vegeta struck and Bulma let him take her down. She felt the Princes weight settled on her as he straddle her and trapped her wrists in his hands over her head.

"Look at me woman." Bulma turned her head to the side. Vegeta shouted this time. "Look at me you damned woman."

Turning her head back to face him Bulma slowly opened her eyes.

Vegetas gaze burned into her, he leaned in close to her.

"You still don't understand me." His words were again spoken in that oddly soft un-Vegeta-like voice. "I do not fear death."

Bulma stared into his eye; inches away from her own, Bulma could not feel afraid. She knew she should be terrified. The murderer of worlds had her pinned to the roof of her own home after she'd just admitted she'd nearly killed him, but for the life of her the only thing she could wonder was why he smelled so damned good.

His grip tightened on her already bruised wrists.

Bulma bit back a cry of pain.

"Gods woman-" Whatever Vegeta was going to say was cut short when Bulma could no longer bite back the pain that seared through her wrists and let out a small whimper.

Immediately Vegetas grip loosened to a more bearable pressure. Something flashed behind the Princes eyes as he finally noticed her black and blue wrists.

"You still don't understand me Woman." He moved even closer so that there noses almost touched. "For all your genius, for the fact I've spent more time around you than any other being on this filthy planet, you still don't under stand me."

His breath smelled like cinnamon, Bulmas mind ran wild, gods he was so close to her, she could feel the heat from him radiating through her.

She jumped when his forehead suddenly touched hers. What did he want from her? Bulma questioned herself. Was it possible that the great and mighty Saiyan Prince simply wanted to be understood?

Bulma froze as Vegeta inhaled deeply and rubbed his nose against her cheek.

"You believe I'll kill you, yet you aren't afraid." Vegetas voice vibrated through her body to make her shiver.

Bulma gathered her resolve and spoke.

"Vegeta-"

The Prince cut her off.

"I knew that it was something you'd done woman. I'm a lot smart than you give me credit for and one sift through the work you'd left out on your desk told me everything. I could smell your terror and grief all over the papers." Bulma opened her mouth but Vegeta talked over her. "I've seen the way watch me Woman; quietly from a distance, from your balcony as I leave the GR at night, out of the corners of your eyes at meal time and many other times throughout the day. You push all my buttons Woman and don't even know it."

Vegeta pulled back from her and looked down at her.

"Do you even know what you're asking for?" Vegeta all but snarled as he tightened his grip on her wrists making Bulma cry out in pain.

"Vegeta." Bulma pleaded with her voice for him to ease up on her wrists. "Please."

"Every time you argue with me, every time you tend to my wounds despite my arguments, even when you force me to stop training to eat you're pushing my buttons, things as small as washing our clothes together makes it harder for me Woman."

Bulma wasn't sure what Vegeta was talking about and it must have shown on her face.

"Woman you do have no idea." The Prince looked astonished.

"Vegeta." Bulma whispered as she watched him fight with something inside of him. She'd never seen so much emotion coming from Vegeta before.

Suddenly he let go of her wrists and covered his face with one of his hands, the other lay at his side.

Now that she could use her hands Bulma gave into an evil urge that she'd had since the first time she'd seen him in shorts. She didn't know what gave her the courage to do but Bulma slowly reached out and touched Vegetas legs where they rested along each side of her waist. She heard him stop breathing with a sharp sound. His legs were smooth and without hair, a Saiyan thing she guessed.

Feeling bolder when Vegeta didn't tell her to stop Bulma ran her fingertips slowly up his thighs and over his spandex shorts to rest gently at his hips. He hadn't started breathing yet.

Biting her lip Bulma decided to try her luck. She ran her hands over his hips and up to his stomach, resting one hand on each side of his belly button. He had the most spectacular set of abs that the woman had ever seen and she gave into the temptation to run her fingers over the cut lines of said abs.

A low grow leaked out from between Vegetas clenched jaws and his hands lashed out taking both of hers in his.

A feral light burned in his eyes as he stared down at her.

"You are trying my patient woman." He was panting.

Bulma finally spoke.

"What am I doing to you Vegeta? Tell me." His grip on her hands was slack and she knew that she could pull away if she wanted to but she didn't. She liked the feel of his hands around hers.

"You are playing with fire woman." His words were sharp.

"Damn it Vegeta. Tell me what the fuck I'm doing to you." The words were harsh.

"Do you really want to know? Because I'll show you…" Danger dripped from his words.

Bulma knew that Vegeta wasn't going to kill her, at least for the moment, and this thought provoked her next words.

"Show me."

Quick as lighting Vegeta swooped down on her, slamming her hands over her head. She gasped in surprise as he crushed himself to her, capturing her lips with his. Bulmas gasp of surprise opened her mouth to him and he entered it with his tongue, searching.

Bulma closed her eyes, losing herself in the sensations. Pleasure drove it's self through her body making her back arch. Moaning, Bulma finally regained herself enough to kiss back eating hungrily at his lips.

It felt like he was touching her every where yet no where. Warmth filled her body and then it hit her.

A primal urge like she'd never felt before overwhelmed her and she screamed. The scream ended in a growl that shouldn't have been able to come out of a human. Bulma fought to get her arms free, ignoring the pain in her wrists. The Prince let her slip his grip and her hands found purchase along his back and in his hair. She raked her nails down his back, growling and whining for more. She needed more; she needed to feel him naked against.

Ripping and tearing at his back Bulma did her best to claw his shorts off as he shifted him self from straddling her to resting between her legs. The woman rubbed her legs against his marveling in the texture.

Bulma cried out in frustration, she could feel him hard and straining against the damn spandex, pressing against her meager pajama pants, but for the life of her she couldn't get the shorts off.

She was lost in herself, lost to the emotions and pure primal instincts pouring through her body. All she knew was that she needed this male that lay on top of her ravishing her. He was perfect, he was hers no one else could have him.

Then he was gone with a snarl as he pulled away from her growling something about stopping.

Stop! No she couldn't stop. He was hers and she was going to have him.

Bulma clawed at him as he pulled back she tried to make him stay where he was, she could make him do whatever she wanted, or so she thought.

Being flipped over on her stomach and having her arms pinned behind her back helped snap her out of it.

What in the hell? Bulmas mind ran yet again. What the fuck had just happened?

"Did you feel that Woman? That is what I face everyday when I am around you. You are the perfect mate." She could feel the heat lacing his voice. "I shared with you a fraction of what runs through me. I am a dangerous man Bulma. Make no illusions to that. I have only two choices, leave here or make you mine. Which will it be? Because if you don't want me I can't stay or I'll do something regrettable."

Bulma opened her mouth but no words would come out. He'd called her by name. He meant every word he said. By the Gods the man felt ten times that every day and never touched her until today?

"Make your choice now because I'm having a VERY hard time letting you go." She could hear the strain in his voice.

Bulma made up her mind in a matter of seconds. She knew exactly what she was going to do. She'd always known in some small part of her mind. With her words she knew she was sealing her fate. Once Vegeta decided something was his it stayed that way.

The words that left her were barely a breath upon her lips but she knew he'd hear.

"I am yours."

A/N: Wow okay so I know it might have been a little predictable and a rather long chapter. I don't know why but I had a horribly hard time getting this chapter out but I hope you guys like it. Questions? Comments? Please R&R.

-The Enforcer


	6. His

Stress

Disclaimer: I don't own it

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

I'm soooooooooo sorry that this took so freaking long to get out. I had it finished weeks ago, hell it was almost done the day I posted the last chapter and then my power supply fries out. Well shit, I say to my self I'll just run out and buy another. Turns out I gotta order it through Dell so for now I've got to steal my husbands laptop until I can get my hands on a power supply for mine. In any event thank you so much for all the reviews. If you reviewed and didn't get a reply I'm so so so so sorry, I tried to reply to everyone. Again thank you for all the encouragement and props. I love all of you…

Now, On To The Story…

Chapter 6

His

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Vegeta gathered Bulma into his arms and leapt into the air only to land moments later on his balcony.

The second his feet touched the ground Bulmas body jerked as Vegeta tore her shirt in half. The prince latched onto one of her breasts, sending waves a pleasure through her.

The pants didn't last long, ripped from her as quickly as her shirt had been, baring her nude form to the Prince for the first time.

He paused only for a moment to take her in before crushing her against the wall behind her causing Bulma to cry out in pain from the strength of the movement.

That's when it happened. Blue Ki flared out around her, her own Ki opened up swallowing it up, taking it in, letting it become part of her. Bulma lost herself in it, lost her mind to it and became an animal.

Growling the woman grabbed his shoulders, spinning around she slammed him into the wall.

She was supposed to be in charged, he was hers not the other way around. She ran her tongue along his neck, grasping his wrists and trying to pin him to the wall.

Her male roared, fighting against her he threw her to the ground pinning her with his body.

She snarled clawing the males back she fought, struggling to free herself, to take control but he was too strong.

It only took him one hand to pin her down as he shed his shorts with the other. She felt his weight settle over.

The woman growled as the male grabbed a handful of her hair, jerking her head to the side.

No! He couldn't be allowed to mark her first.

But it was too late; there would be no stopping him. His teeth buried themselves in her neck as he plunged into her with his manhood.

She was his.

All the fight left her as pain turned to pleasure.

A soft moan poured from her lips and the hands that had fought so hard against him moments before now wound around him pulling him to her as he thrust into her over and over again.

Reaching down the woman clawed at his ass and back, crying out with each powerful thrust.

He pulled his teeth from her neck and bore his own to her.

She struck in a blur of motion, her teeth sinking easily into his flesh, his blood poured hot and sweet into her mouth and down her throat.

A gasp slipped from between his lips and his body started to lose the steady rhythm it had kept since he'd entered the woman. Pressure began to build deep inside of her as warmth spread out from her center to the tips of her fingers.

The pressure built and built until it was suddenly released in a wave a blinding pleasure tearing ragged screams from the woman as her back arched up and she felt her males body shudder above her releasing himself deep inside her.

The last thing the woman remembered before darkness took her was that he had collapsed on top of her whispering something softly over and over again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Umm yeah, hmm a little different than the original. Kinda different actually… Oh well, fuck me side ways. I hope it's okay. Let me know what you think, I might replace it with the original whenever my computer is back up and running if y'all don't like this one. What I was going for here was a very animalist love seen. These two are mating not making love. You'll see the difference next chapter, trust me. At any rate I hope you liked it. Please R&R.

-The Enforcer


	7. Trust

Stress

Disclaimer: I don't own it

This Is The Enforcer Speaking,

Okay guys, if I still have any fans out there, here is the next installment in my "epic tale" I've been having a difficult time writing, I've hit some very large road blocks in my life and those blocks transferred over to my writing. I hope that I've finally gotten my crap together and can present you with something that I can be proud of and that you can enjoy. Part of my difficulty has been my choice in my future carrier. I must go with my heart and will continue forward with my English Major. I went through a bit of a crisis over what I will do with myself when I get my degree. I can not pick a degree simply for the ability to get a job out of it. I am a writer and will always be a writer. I could apply to medical school if I wanted to (and believe me I get harassed by the counselors at my university who want me to go in that direction) but my true love is in my writing. So screw it. In any event…

On To The Story

Chapter 7

Trust

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Bulma wasn't sure which woke her first the cold or the aching of her body. It was too cold for the silk sheets that covered her.

Silk? She didn't have silk sheets. Bulma bolted up in a panic but after a moment of blinking her eyes focused on the room around her. It was Vegeta's room and the silk that pooled around her waist was the royal blue set that she'd given him as a welcome back gift. A small smile tugged at her lips, he actually used them.

Looking around his room Bulma realized she hadn't been inside of it since she had given it to him months before. The room was a reflection of the man himself. Neat and clean without a single none essential item.

Rain poured outside the windows and the balcony doors were wide open. Well, that would explain the cold, Bulma thought with a grumble. Naturally an early spring cold front had moved in.

Though Bulma wasn't surprised to wake up alone she couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment. Where was Vegeta, had he flown off somewhere and left those doors open?

Rolling her eyes Bulma slipped from the bed, intent upon closing those doors, finding some clothes, and hunting down Prince pain-in-the-ass. Bulma remembered everything from the night before with an amazing amount of celerity, but she was confused at what had happened. She had lost herself, become an animal. The memories stopped when she passed out underneath Vegeta, with him whispering something softly over and over again. He must have carried her in off the balcony because she sure hadn't done it under her own power.

Bulma felt stiff and just a little bit sore as she walked to the open French doors. It was there that she found Vegeta.

He was in the rain, completely nude, head thrown back and eyes closed. Vegeta's normally gravity defying hair hung down around his shoulders, weighed down by the water. Something about that made Bulma catch her breath.

Swallowing thickly Bulma took a long look at her Prince. She hadn't exactly gotten a good look at his body the night before.

He had the body of Adonis, all compact, trim, and full of potential power. Her eyes lingered on the curve of his ass and the swell of chest. A small pang of sadness swept through her as she saw the spot where his tail had once been.

His back held more scars than his chest. It looked like they were from some kind of whip.

Bulma bet each and every scar on his body came with some horrifying tale. However, there was one mark on his body that had a happy story to go along with it. The bite that she'd left in his neck had been deep and would scar. Bulma couldn't believe she'd done that to him, the mark was horribly bruised.

Bulma found herself drawn out into the rain after him. Vegeta had to know she was there, but as she drew near he didn't make a single move to show that he was aware of her presence.

The rain was cold and Bulma was shivering by the time she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back. Vegetas body was feverishly warm against the chill of her flesh.

Vegeta bowed his head. Bulma could feel the muscles of his back move with the action.

"Go inside." Vegeta's voice was harsh as he spoke and Bulma's jaw tightened in response.

She'd been afraid of this; afraid that once he'd satisfied his lust he would dismiss her. But Bulma Briefs was no whore and would not be treated as such.

"No," Bulma whispered, "I will not be tossed aside like trash."

Vegeta sighed, turning to face her.

Bulma would not meet his eyes; she was embarrassed by her sudden need for him. She felt as if her world would shatter if he pulled away from her, turned her away. The woman felt weak and she knew that above all else her Prince hated weakness.

"I am not tossing you aside woman." Vegeta's voice was less gruff this time and Bulma closed her eyes in mild relief. She felt his fingers under her chin as he turned her face up to his. "Must we go through this again?"

For a split second Bulma was confused but then it dawned on her. He wanted her to look at him. Bulma opened her eyes and found herself staring into Vegeta's burning depths.

"We are bound for all eternity, in death and in life. I could not be free of you even if I wished." He closed his eyes and lean his forehead against hers before he continued. "There is much I need to explain to you but I can not do it right now." Vegetas voice was starting to take on the hint of a growl.

She should have been terrified by Vegeta's words but instead, a heavy feeling of contentment washed over her. Bulma chose not to fight it, to just accept it. But she could tell that something was wrong with Vegeta, she could sense it.

"What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma pulled her head away from his as she spoke.

"Nothing, woman." Vegeta snapped at her.

Bulma had just about enough of being called woman.

"At least in private please call me by my name." Bulma pushed away from him, though it pained her to do so. "Now tell me what is wrong."

Vegeta growled, turning away from her yet again. Bulma started to shiver almost as soon as his skin was no longer touching hers.

"I need you." His words were rough. Those three words tightened things low in Bulmas body. "I do not want to need you; I have never needed anybody in my entire life. Until now…and it is my own fault."

Bulma wasn't sure what to say to that so she held her tongue, hoping Vegeta would continue. She would not be disappointed.

"I am a monster, a murderer, but you chose me. I should not have let you." The self loathing in Vegetas words shocked Bulma more than anything that had happened to her in the past few days.

"I know what you are Vegeta, I knew what you were when I invited you to live here and I damn sure knew when I gave myself to you. It doesn't change a thing." Bulma was unsure how to handle this weird mood Vegeta was in. It was so unlike him that she just didn't know what to do.

Suddenly Vegeta threw back his head and screamed.

Bulma stumbled backwards as Vegeta whipped around, grabbing her arm and turning her to the reflective surface of the mirrored balcony doors.

"Look at yourself, Bulma. Look at what I've done to you and tell me I will not be the death of you."

It took her eyes a second to focus on her reflection, but when she finally made sense out of what she was seeing Vegetas fear became clear.

She looked like she'd been tortured, but what pleasant torture it had been. The bruises on her wrists were twice as bad as they had been and there were bruises that were just as ugly all along her thighs, both the inner and outer, her waist, and turning the side she saw bruises that were the perfect imprint of Vegetas hands on her ass. The bite mark on her neck was worse than the one she'd left on Vegeta.

Yet Bulma was not afraid.

"I see Vegeta but I do not fear you. You've claimed me now, so next time will be different." Bulma turned back to him, glaring into his eyes.

"There won't be a next time." There was no conviction behind Vegetas heated words and Bulma knew he was lying to himself and her. Bulma was beginning to realize that she could sense Vegeta's emotions.

"Don't fool yourself Vegeta. I can almost feel you inside of my mind." Vegeta whole body tensed at her words.

"If I hadn't had enough sense to give you part of myself last night there is a very good chance I would have killed you. I am too powerful, too violent, to lose control with you." Bulma gritted her teeth. She was cold and Vegetas strange mood was beginning to freak her out. "But by giving you my ki I take away who you are."

Vegeta slammed his fist into the metal railing of the balcony. The railing bent like a wet noodle.

Bulma had had enough; she stepped forward and smacked him as hard as she could across the face. The woman knew it wouldn't hurt him, physically.

"Stop being an ass." Bulma stared into his eyes, unrepentful. "I trust you."

Vegeta's eyes were wide with shock, more over her words than the handprint on his face.

"You trust…me?" Vegeta seemed almost confused.

Bulma nodded. "With my life."

Vegeta fell into a deep thought, he eyes going far away. Bulma stood there shaking in the pounding rain. She was beginning to feel the affects of this bond that had been created between them. It wasn't just her emotions she was feeling anymore, but some of Vegetas as well, mostly fear and anger. She could feel him inside of her head like a second heart beat.

The Prince had remained silent for so long that when he spoke it startled Bulma.

"Come here," He drew Bulma into his arms and suddenly they were in a wash of Vegetas dark blue ki. They were instantly dry, Vegeta's hair was once again breaking the laws of gravity and Bulma was warm. "My Mate." Vegeta growled and then captured her lips with his.

All Bulma could do was react, kissing him back with all the feeling she had in her. Molding her body to his Bulma gasped as their ki's mingled. Ecstasy raced through her and Bulma moan into Vegetas growl.

Scoping her up in his arms Vegeta carried Bulma inside, holding her with one arm he closed the door behind him, never breaking stride.

Laying her on the bed Vegeta let his ki dissipate. For Bulma if felt like losing a part of herself but she could still feel fear racing through her, a fear that was not her own but Vegeta's, though you couldn't tell by looking at him.

"If I start to hurt you…" Vegeta let his voice trail off but Bulma nodded her understanding.

"I have an idea." Pushing gently on his shoulder Bulma got Vegeta to lay down on the bed underneath her.

Leaning forward Bulma ran her tongue along the bite mark on Vegetas neck. A shudder ran through him, encouraging her to keep going. Bulma nipped gently at his neck and collar bone. Bulma did something she'd been dying to do.

She licked and nibbled at the scars that crisscrossed Vegetas chest, working her way down his stomach. She had an unholy fascination with his abs and worshiped them thoroughly, licking and suckling at each individual mound of muscle. Vegeta growled and bucked under her touch.

A smirk tugged at Bulmas lips; she liked having this power over him, knowing how she affected him. Bulma ran her hands across her his chest wondering at the sensation, bending closer Bulma bit down gently on each nipple.

Vegeta growled again and finally he touched her, cupping her breasts and rolling her nipples between his fingers. Closing her eyes against the sensation Bulma moaned gently.

Bulma could feel Vegetas hard length pressing into her ass, but she wasn't ready for that just yet. She had something else in mind first. Grinning evilly Bulma slid down Vegetas body until she was face to face with his cock. For the first time Bulma truly appreciated his size. She had taken all of that? Wow.

Vegeta was chuckling slightly and Bulma frowned up at him figuring he was laughing at the look on her face, he smirked in response.

Wrapping her hand around his shaft Bulma took him into her mouth for the first time. Vegeta stopped laughing. Closing her eyes Bulma did her best to take him all the way down to the hilt, Vegeta moaned, arching his hips he reached for her, burying his hands in hair.

Bulma could taste precum on the tip of his manhood, flicking her tongue over it she moaned against him. It was sweet, he tasted so good. When Bulma started sucking on the head of his shaft Vegeta cried out.

"Gods Bulma." His voice was thick and deep. Bulma moved her mouth faster, working him with her tongue when suddenly she found her self being pulled up and away from his cock. "Enough. Enough." Vegeta was panting, his eyes closed.

Bulma knew it was time, she felt swollen and wet, simply from sucking on him. She wanted him inside her. Looking into Vegetas obsidian eyes she reached between them grasping his slick manhood and slowly lowering her self down onto him. She flinched at a small sharp pain but it didn't last long as she slid him inside of her inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of her.

Bending down Bulma brushed her lips across his and then she began to move, slowly at first and then faster as she began to feel the first stirrings of orgasm building within her. Yet, Bulma couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted him on top; she wanted him to touch her.

"Vegeta…" Bulma pleaded with him. "Please, I trust you." He met her gaze; she couldn't read the look in his eyes but the next thing Bulma knew she was underneath him. Vegeta slowly pushed himself inside of her, and then pulled out almost all the way and then back in again.

"Faster." Bulma begged. She wanted him to lose control, she wanted him to lose himself but he was being too careful. Vegeta began moving a little faster, but not as fast as Bulma wanted. Growling Bulma tangled her hands in Vegeta's hair, it was softer than it looked, and pulled him down to her.

She set her teeth into his neck, reopening the bite from the night before. Blood spilled sweet and warm into her mouth. Bulma swallowed greedily. Vegeta roared, that was the only word for it. Bulma felt it when he lost his battle with himself, she knew it was dangerous to play on his Saiyan instincts but she didn't care.

Vegeta slid into her as fast as she could handle, tearing screams from her throat, but it didn't hurt. It was as if his body just knew when to stop to keep from damaging her.

The orgasm hit her suddenly, taking her by surprise. Bulma cried out Vegetas name as she came around him, clawing up his back. Grasping her wrists in his hands Vegeta pinned them above her head.

"Bulma?" He breathed into her ear, asking her for permission. Bulma knew what he wanted. Turning her head to the side she bared her neck to him.

His tongue ran over the bite mark already there as he worked her up to her second orgasm. As he ran his tongue over the older wound pure pleaser shot through her body and when he bit down sinking his teeth into her neck it brought her over the edge. She came again as Vegeta drank from her.

Blue ki enveloped them and Vegeta cried out, throwing his head back as he finally allowed himself release.

Before he could collapse on top of her and crush her, Vegeta rolled over onto his back taking Bulma with him, letting her rest on top of him. Bulma couldn't move and had to focus all her attention on simply relearning how to breathe.

"Where are you hurt?" Vegeta whispered. "I smelled blood before I bit you, don't lie to me." Bulma blinked in confusion. Blood? She didn't hurt, he hadn't hurt her. What was he talking about? Unless…Of course, that was it.

"It was just from when you slid inside me. I'll probably bleed the first few times." Bulma blushed when she said it. After all they'd done, talking about this made her blush? Sheesh.

Vegeta eyed her and Bulma could tell he was trying to decide if she was telling him the truth.

"Trust me." Bulma looked into his eyes. Vegeta fell silent and Bulma laid her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat too fast. Bulma knew he was going to speak before he did, it was a little disturbing, but what he said made her heart flutter.

"I do."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A/N: Yuck, Yuck, Yuck. That was sooooo stupid hard to write. I'm not good at balancing a Vegeta who is beginning to change yet still keeping him in character and no letting him get way to mushy. Bleh, this took FOREVER. I hope you do enjoy to some extent though. I fought with this thing, fought with it and fought with it some more. Hopefully the next chapter won't take months for me to write. Pathetic. (Crosses arms Vege style) Don't worry in the next chappy the bond will be more thoroughly explained. It has something to do with Vegetas strange new emotions. TRUST ME. Lol R&R's are always welcome. Well, until next time!

-The Enforcer


End file.
